Dai-Gorma War
The Dai-Gorma War was a war which occurred 6000 years in the past in the series Gosei Sentai Dairanger which would affect the events of the series. History 6000 years prior to the series in ancient China, there existed three race of beings who lived alongside one another: three tribes known as the "Dai", the "Gorma" and the "Shura". The Dai and Gorma were notable for special manipulations of energy that allowed for them to perform amazing feats in abilities and in combat: the Dai manipulating an energy known as "qiryoku", and the Gorma manipulating a polar opposite energy, "youryoku". Only the Shura held no knowledge or ability in the manipulation of energy and lived within the means of their own bodies. Due to existing as polar opposites towards one another without realizing the truth of their own existence, the Dai and Gorma ultimately became rivals with each other. The two ultimately went to war with each other, with the forces on both sides using the best of their abilities. The Dai gained the ability to manipulate powerful Qi Beasts with the assistance of special Lailai Jewels that allowed for them to manipulate them without wearing out their own bodies. The Gorma, on the other hand, used their youryoku to transform into horrific monstrous forms to crush their opponents. The Dai were lead by five powerful warriors who used the Qi Beasts for combat, while the Gorma were lead by their powerful hierarchy including the Gorma Triumvirate which lead the youryoku manipulators into battle. However amidst the combat between the two sides, there were quite a few who realized the truth about the battle and knew the battle was more than black and white. These warriors realized that qiryoku and youryoku were actually one and the same: the same energy used with different intent and different powers, used in different means to allow for similar but different results. Several who realized this truth used it to their own advantage to try and turn the tide of the war: one was the leader of the Dai warriors, who eventually turned against them and chose to manipulate youryoku as a Gorma; the other was a general of the Gorma who defected and became a powerful qiryoku manipulator and an ally for the Dai. Still others knew the similarity but didn't care in how they used it unless it was for themselves: such was the case of Lieutenant Colonel Gara, a former Dai girl who became a leader of the Gorma Triumvirate as a means to take down Kujaku, her former friend turned Peacock Buddha whom she held a grudge against during her lifetime. Eventually after much damage and destruction had been done by both Dai and Gorma forces in combat, both ultimately became lost to the sands of history. The Dai and Gorma both appeared to vanish, the combatants killed in the war as those who survived ultimately blended in with the only race that successfully survived the conflict, the Shura. With neither qiryoku or youryoku forces alive, the Shura would eventually grow and spread out throughout the planet, becoming modern humanity. Legacy Although the Shura would become the basis of humanity who would dominate the planet, the legacy of the Dai and Gorma would not go away completely. Many would continue to live and thrive amidst humans with their secret power hidden away unknown to those that lived alongside them for the millennia after the end of the ancient Chinese war. However, knowledge and usage of both qiryoku and youryoku would remain known and accessible to those within the heritage to keep their usage alive and in case a new war between the two sides would begin. Six-thousand years after the Dai and Gorma vanished, the Gorma would re-appear once again, seemingly with many of the warriors from the original war returning to once again attempt to take control of the planet. In response, descendants of the five Dai warriors who possessed the powers of the Lailai Jewels would likewise emerge to become the new generation of warriors fighting against the revived Gorma as the Dairangers. However, the events of the Dairanger would lead to both new accomplishments as well as further complications between the Dai and Gorma in their connection with one another. Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, the new leader of this Dai force, would be revealed to be the son of the traitorous Dai warrior who had become the Gorma's Iron Face Chouryou, while Master Kaku, the mentor of the squad, would be revealed to be a former Gorma general who switched sides in hopes to try to bring a greater end to the conflict. However, new discoveries would likewise emerge that would affect this era of the war: after the Lailai Jewels were rediscovered, the Dairanger would learn to combine their Mythical Qi Beasts for the first time into a new combat mode, Dairen'Oh; while a sixth Dai warrior would likewise be born to further enhance their forces and combat against a new Gorma general, who surprisingly was his twin brother. In the end, this "second phase of the Dai/Gorma conflict" would be revealed to be a farce constructed by Lieutenant Colonel Shadam, with nearly all the Gorma being clay dolls constructed by him as a means to take greater control of the organization in secret. However, even his influence would not be enough to know what had happened in the intervening time since the original passage of the war; in particular his fellow general, Lieutenant Colonel Gara, coming to terms with her jealousy with her rival Kujaku and peacefully returning to the side of the Dai after her passing. The war would erupt once again fifty years in the future, with the results of the third age of Dai/Gorma conflict unknown. Category:Events